1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a room temperature-curable organopolysiloxane composition, and, more particularly, relates to an excellent self-extinguishing room temperature-curable organopolysiloxane composition.
2. Prior Art and Problems to Be Solved by the Invention
Room temperature-curable organopolysiloxane compositions exhibit a number of excellent properties, and as a consequence have entered into service in a variety of fields, for example, civil engineering, construction, general industry, and the electrical and electronics sectors. Nevertheless, these compositions generally suffer from the problem of poor self-extinguishability. There have been attempts at improving their self-extinguishability through addition to particular compositions of large quantities of a filler such as crystalline silica, aluminum hydroxide, titanium dioxide, or carbon black. However, each of the resulting compositions is associated with poor workability and in particular with poor extrudability from the container or cartridge. In addition, compositions which contain carbon black are characterized by a black to gray color, and this precludes their use in some applications.